


On Your Knees

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Captain Rex is at Rishi Station, preparing to destroy the outpost in order to warn the Republic Fleet about the incoming droid attack on Kamino. What he doesn't expect is to fall for a particularly bold shiny - or for the shiny to come to him with a proposition.





	On Your Knees

Captain Rex knelt down by the fuel tank, investigating the liquid tibanna. This should work, he thought to himself. That shiny – Echo, Rex reminded himself – was smart to suggest it.

“Sir?”

Rex turned around. One of the other shinies stood in the doorway, his hands folded respectfully behind his back. “Commander Cody asked me to come assist you with the tibanna, sir.”

Rex cocked an eyebrow, looking the trooper up and down. For a man who had the same face as half a million other _vode_ , Rex thought he was rather handsome. He had a goatee, setting him apart from his clean-shaven brothers, and a small tattoo of the number 5 on his temple, but these weren’t the things that made Rex think he was handsome. Rather, it was the gleam in his eyes, the youthful innocence of a shiny tangled up with pure mischief that Rex recognized all too well. He’d seen it in the mirror often enough to know the look in those eyes.

“Fives, right?” Rex asked, stepping towards the shiny. He didn’t miss the way the trooper swallowed, his eyes never leaving Rex.

“Yes sir.” He answered stiffly. Rex chuckled, stepping into Fives’s space for a brief moment before moving past him towards the door.

“I don’t need any assistance, shiny.” Rex called over his shoulder, pausing slightly in the doorway. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face when he turned back around to look at Fives. “Unless _you_ want something.”

Fives wetted his lips, his eyes flickering over Rex for an instant before jerking back up to meet his Captain’s eyes.

“I – I was more hoping I could help you with something other than this.” Fives’s voice grew in confidence, squaring his shoulders slightly where he stood as he gestured to the gas. “I think you know what I’m asking for, sir.”

Rex narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, closing the door behind them, keyed in the lock code. “You sure about this, soldier?”

Fives nodded quickly. “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you since you shot that eel.” He replied breathlessly before tacking on, “Sir.”

Rex chuckled, setting his helmet aside and reaching down to his codpiece. “Listen up, kid.” He began, watching Fives closely as he spoke. The poor kid was practically vibrating in place, watching Rex with intensity as the Captain removed just his codpiece, opening his blacks just enough to slide his dick out. “If you want to stop, tell me. Right then. Understood?”

Fives nodded, swallowing roughly. “Yes sir.”

“And if you can’t speak,” Rex tapped his thigh plate three times. “Three taps, and we stop. Got it?”

Fives nodded again. “Yes sir.”

“Good. On your knees.”

Fives dropped obediently. Rex had expected him to be clumsy, with the speed his knees seemed to buckle, but the shiny was full of surprises, falling gracefully to his knees and crossing his hands behind his back. He looked up at Rex through lidded eyes, the perfect picture of submission, and yet Rex still caught that spark of defiance, of excitement in the trooper’s eyes, and damn if that didn’t go straight to his cock.

“Well, look at you,” Rex praised quietly, taking Fives’s chin in his hand, stroked his thumb along his lips. “You ever done this before?”

Fives shook his head, then cleared his throat, finding his voice. “Not – not with an officer, sir.”

Rex understood. It was certainly not unusual for the cadets to fumble around in their youth. “You alright to do this?” Rex checked, and Fives met him with a scathing look, strong and powerful even when he was on his knees. This kid would make a fine officer someday.

“Don’t coddle me, sir.” Fives answered snarkily. “I can handle anything.” A lovely piece of bravado, and Rex smirked.

“Anything?” He prompted, pulling down Fives’s lower lip slightly with his thumb. Fives smirked right back.

“I’m a quick learner.”

That was all it took. Rex squeezed Fives’s jaw a little tighter, urging him to open his mouth. “Let me show you what to do.”

Fives opened his mouth, stared obediently up at the Captain as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into the shiny’s mouth, let him adjust for a moment to the weight of Rex’s cock on Fives’s tongue. “Go ahead and suck. Watch the teeth, little one.” Rex murmured.

Rex watched through heavy lidded eyes as Fives screwed up his face in concentration, his lips moving slowly over Rex’s cockhead, careful of his teeth. He worked his tongue around the head, eyes closing minutely as he tasted Rex. Rex sighed softly above him, chuckling as he felt Fives moan, watched as the shiny struggled to get to his own cock through his armor. No such luck.

“Already?” Rex asked sweetly. “Do I have that much of an effect on you, soldier?”

There was that look again. That sweet little edge of defiance, that hint of a dare. Kriff, that look.

“Good… yes, yes, perfect.” Rex praised softly. “Are you alright for more?”

Fives raised an eyebrow up at the Captain, and without waiting for Rex to respond, moved his head down to take more of Rex into his mouth. Rex inhaled sharply, felt Fives choke slightly.

“Relax your throat.” Rex coached gently, trying to keep himself from bucking into Fives’s mouth. “Don’t panic if it cuts off your airway, just tap out if you need to. Watch your teeth, or I might regret it.” Rex chuckled, moving his hand into Fives’s hair. Fives made a quiet sound in the back of his throat, the vibrations ringing up through Rex and coaxing a shudder out of him. “Fuck, _look_ at you, taking me so well. Pretty little shiny like you, taking orders so damn well. But I know that look.” He groaned softly, felt his hips jerk involuntarily as Fives worked him over.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that look before.” Rex gritted out, closing his eyes. “You’ve got that _fire_ in your eyes, kid. That _defiance._ I’ll tell you one thing for sure,” He grabbed a fistful of Fives’s hair, and the trooper looked up at him, that spark shining in his bright amber orbs.

“I love a little fire like you.”

Fives moaned then, and Rex shuddered again, felt Fives _swallow_ around him, that kriffin’ smart mouthed karkin’ sithspitting -.

He couldn’t formulate any thoughts after that, not with his orgasm rushing through him so quickly he saw stars. He tried to pull back, didn’t want to shoot off in Fives’s mouth if he didn’t want it – he hadn’t even had time to warn the kid – but Fives finally lifted his hands, holding the Captain’s hips firmly in place as he took it.

“Fuck.” Rex cursed, his knees buckling slightly. “Holy fuck, soldier.”

Fives chuckled, pulling back and panting slightly. Rex looked down at him, taking in the trooper’s swollen lips and mussed hair. Kriff, he could get used to that look.

“You alright?” Rex asked gently, touching the shiny’s face. Fives grinned.

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life, so let me know what you think! I'm rowansparrow-writing on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
